


In The End

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia?, Other, Stuff, dont judge me, i may have been drink while writinf this, i saw it in a movie once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	In The End

Gerard groans as he sits up bringing his hand up to his head “Frank?” Frank groans and Gerard looks over to where the noise came from. “What happened?” Gerard stands and walks towards Frank “don’t come over here” Gerard shakes his head going over anyway.

“Oh my god Frank” he drops to his knees “I saved you but uh one of them bit me and uh” he waves the gun he has in his hand around. “No no that’s not happening” Gerard snatches the gun out of his hand “no Gerard please I’ll kill you” Gerard let’s out a sob tears running down his face.

“I don’t care” he yells “your aren't dying that’s not happening” Frank grabs Gerards free hand “I love you but I’m not going to be me”. Gerard wipes his eyes “I can’t” he sobs “I need you to promise me that when I turn you will shoot me in the fucking face”.

Gerard groans and hugs Frank “okay fucking okay I will I promise” Frank sighs and leans back “just remember” he closes his eyes. Gerard let’s go and backs up looking at the gun he can’t do this, he picks Frank up carrying him into another room.

He places Frank in a chair and looks around he puts his head up to Franks chest and let’s out another sob there’s no heart beat and he has to be quick. Gerard picks up the barbed wire and twists it around Franks wrist and the chair tightly doing the same thing with the other one.

Gerard gets on his knees and cries into Franks legs gripping him as tight as he can “why couldn’t it have been me” Frank twitches and Gerard looks up. Franks eyes open but it’s not him it’s the milky white of the zombies dead eyes, Frank starts struggling and pulling his arms.

Gerard quickly stands up grabbing Franks face, Frank tries to bite him but he can’t reach “I'm so sorry Frank but I can’t”. Gerard hears the front door and fuck how could he forget about Mikey he shuts the door on his way out and locks it putting the key in his pocket.

“Gerard?” Mikey calls “coming Gerard quickly makes his way to the living room “are you okay?” Gerard clears his throat “if I show you something will you freak out?”. Mikey raises an eyebrow “where's Frank?” Gerard walks back to the door and unlocks it throwing the door open Frank snarls and pulls on the barbed wire.

“What the fuck Gerard!” Mikey yells “he-he saved me but he got bit-he made me promise but-I couldn’t-I can’t” Gerard never learned to take a breath between words. Mikey looks shocked and slowly moves his hand down grabbing his gun, Gerard jumps at him grabbing his wrist “no you can’t”.

Mikey groans “you can't keep it” Gerard pushes Mikey “it’s still Frank fuck off”, he looks over at Frank he biting at the air and snarling some more. “I just-if it comes down to it I’ll do it but I have him contained” Mikey brings his hand up to his face “I'm going to pretend that I didn’t see this”.

Mikey leaves the room and Gerard follows his locking the door he has to hide the key because Mikey might try when he’s sleeping. Mikey leaves again because he says that he can't bare to listen to Frank in that room making those noises.

*

Gerards walking around the old hospital when he sees the bed with the straps on it and has the most fucked up idea that he's ever had. He manages to get it back to the house with no problem and into the room where he's keeping Frank.

Gerard gets Frank successfully onto the table and strapped down after almost getting bit because he still views the zombie as a person. Once he has Franks head strapped down he’s good to go and locks the door before taking his clothes off.

He pulls Franks pants off and climbs on the table straddling him, Gerard pushes his shirt up and runs his fingers over the tattoos. Gerard wonders if this would be considered necrophilia because technically he’s dead but then again he’s alive at the same time.

Gerard shakes his head and backs up spreading Franks legs, Franks growling and snarling at him and biting at the air. Gerard scoots closer and grabs the bottle of lube that he placed on the table smearing it on his cock.

He lines up and starts to push in its weird because he knows that he’s dead but he still feels the same but then again he hasn’t had time to rot away. Gerard knows it’ll happen and that’s why he’s doing this now he pushes in because in all honesty he doubt that Frank can feel it.

Franks still so tight even though he’s really relaxed and Gerard doesn’t know how he knows that he just assumes that he is. Gerard groans and thrusts into Frank faster he doesn’t really have to worry about Frank because he doesn’t feel anything.

Gerard moans placing his hands on either side of Franks head, Franks legs are just kind of hanging and moving as Gerard moves. Franks biting at his arms but Gerard knows it’s not going to happen Gerard thrusts harder leaning further down.

He’s so lost in the feeling that he doesn’t realize that Franks the one biting on his neck until his teeth rip the skin, Gerard jumps backwards and falls sideways off the table. Gerard quickly puts his hand up go his neck and yeah he’s bleeding “fuck” he groans gathering his clothes.

Gerard quickly puts his clothes on and decides fuck it and instead Frank who attacks him immediately biting into him. Gerard screams pushing Frank away “Frank I love you” he gets out before he’s attacked again.

*

Mikey opens the front door to his and Gerard’s house and walks inside all the lights are on and he walks into the kitchen but Gerards not in there. “Gerard” he calls but gets no answer so he walks into Gerard’s room and he’s not in there either.

He hears a crash and walks up to the door where he usually is if he’s not in his room but it’s locked, he groans he doesn’t know what’s going on in the and he's not sure he wants to. Mikey pulls his gun out and makes sure it’s loaded before kicking the door in there blood everywhere and when he sees Frank hunched over Gerard feeding off of him he screams.

Frank looks over at him and stands walking towards him “you bastard” he screams he points his gun at him and looks back over to Gerard. Mikey narrows his eyes at Frank moved his hand up a little and pulls the trigger, Frank hits the floor and that’s it he’s dead.

Mikey looks over at Gerard and walks over he points the gun at his head because he doesn't want Gerard to come back as one of those and pulls the trigger. Mikey sits down and pulls Gerard into his lap before pointing the gun at his own head, he takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.


End file.
